Complete Depresion Resolved
by LYNNSTORYTELLER
Summary: Yes the story will me moving again. this story is about a woman who comes to help Kagome and inuyasha and ends up meeting the great demon lord. With twists of fate and a odd romance will we be saved?
1. meeting

Complete Depression Resolved  
  
-Kagome POV- Inuyasha and I just finished collecting an another shard of the jewel and decided to get to sleep.  
  
It was late and I was not up to walking or go after the other shard. "Please Inuasha I am tired. And the shard hasn't moved in the last hour.  
  
And anyway you haven't slept well for the last 3 days." He thought for a moment. He has been nice lately and I was praying he still was.  
  
"Fine wrench. You better hope it's there in the morning." "Thank you Inuasha."  
  
I ran up and hugged him. Then grabbed my big yellow backpack and ran for my bike.  
  
He snorted and followed me as we road over to the place we staid the night before.  
  
Man was I tired. I rolled out my sleeping bag and got under and comfortable. "Good night Inuyasha!"  
  
"Fe. Good night." And with that I fell asleep.  
  
-Inu POV-  
  
I watched her fall asleep. I sat there wondering how I ever got along with Kikyou.  
  
It took me a full year to figure out that she stopped loving me and just wanted to drag me to hell.  
  
I found that out when she tried to kill Kagome and shattered the Jewel into shards again after we killed Naraku and had the jewel completed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^F.B.^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome was all happy. She was bouncing around and jumping around occasionally hanging on my neck. Which usually ended in a fight.  
  
But this time it didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha. Aren't you happy the jewel shards have been collection and Naraku has been defeated and you can be full yoke now."  
  
The last part made me cringe. "Yea. Inuyasha. You don't need to be as excited as Kagome but you can chill now."  
  
Sango had said. "Miss Sango is right you need to loosen up." And the Munk speaks again. Shippo jumped onto Miroku back.  
  
"Yea. You don't need to be grouchy any more." "Fe." That is when I smelt her in the area. Kikyou was coming.  
  
Kagome noticed me go stiff and sighed. She slung on her arrows over her shoulders and picked up her bow. She got an arrow ready and waited.  
  
Then Kikyou finally came out. She arched her bow at me and stupidly I didn't even move. "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!"  
  
Before I could do anything Kikyou launched her arrow and I was screwed.  
  
Then Kagome had gotten in front of me some how and shot an arrow at the incoming one.  
  
The spiritual arrows collided and exploded. Kikyou expression changed a little.  
  
"I need to fulfill my revenge now move or I will drag you with Inuyasha and I to hell." "I don't think so."  
  
Kagome was setting an arrow up but was to slow. Kikyou already had a arrow hurling toward her. "KYAAAAA."  
  
She yelled as the arrow perused her shoulder. I stopped her fall but was too stunned to do anything.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang but Kikyou dogged it easily.  
  
Then with out warning Kagome shot an another arrow at Kikyou It shot threw her heart and she blasted into ash.  
  
We were quiet for a minuet then I herd Kagome whimper. And. Cry?  
  
"I am sooo sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to kill her." Sango ran over. "NO. You did the right thing. You saved Inuyasha."  
  
"But I didn't want to Kill h." "Kagome she was already dead." Mariku said as he walked over.  
  
I finally came to, but above all my emotions and thoughts of what just happened was to get the arrow out of Kagome.  
  
I snapped the end of the arrow coming out of her back then carefully with out touching her I pulled the arrow out.  
  
She yelped in pain and I put the arrow down beside her. Then all the emotions came back to me. / I need to leave. I need to think./  
  
I stood up and went to walk off. I felt my pant lag being pulled. "Inuyasha?" she said this with out looking at me but I could smell the salty tears.  
  
I squatted down and lifted her chin. "I need to go think for a wile." I said this as softly as I could. "I will come back. Don't go home!"  
  
She shook her head. And I went to think about it. After thinking for about a day I decided I shouldn't be mad at Kagome. She saved me.  
  
Kikyou never did that. And she also was alive and didn't want to send me to. Hell.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^End of F.B.  
  
Yea. Mariku and Sango took Shippo and Kirara with then to check out a bunch of rumors we herd where going around.  
  
I knew that I would not be able to sleep through out the night fully but I might as well get some sleep.  
  
And with that I slept lightly as to be alert for danger.(Ok I know Inu doesn't use such intellect but I will try to make it better later. .o damn)  
  
Ok for some reason it can only upload half the story and the rest gets cut off. So I am going to cut this in half. So their will be kinda 2 chapy's. 


	2. part two of chapy one

Ok now lets begin again. Sorry. .o  
  
It was early still and I was bored so I thought I would go out and annoy some one. I jumped from branch to branch sensing a strong pressens.  
  
I decided to annoy what ever the presens was. I started to run. My large fury ears blowing behind me with my green hair.  
  
My short kimono swaying with the movement of my body. I used my pink eyes to look for the person or demon.  
  
I finally found HIM sleeping on a tree with a girl on the ground under him. I saw his ear twitch so I stopped moving.  
  
After he was done twitching around I leaped on to the branch with him and was thinking of a way to wake him up when I remembered something I did to a aquatints of my.  
  
And with that I shoved him off the branch.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH!?!?" I was giggling soo much I didn't hear him till the girl woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She got up and ran to him but he was too busy to see her.  
  
I mean how can you pay attention to a girl when some one just pushed you out of a tree!  
  
"Come on Kagome. Lets go now." The girl packed up her stuff and left. I decided to follow them. We walked for a wile.  
  
I was talking the whole time and it was a one way conversation. "What is your name?" "Me I am Nia. You?' "I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha."  
  
I started to talk again. "DON'T YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?" "When I am asleep." He growled but I found something more interesting.  
  
It was me aquatints she was asleep and looked like she was just in a battle from the looks of it.  
  
She had dried blood all over her and looked like she wasn't sleeping to peacefully. Her black hair stuck to her face.  
  
Her red on the ends of her hair was barley visible. It was shagged and layered. The ends of the layers where red to.  
  
Her black pants had dark dry blood on them. Her dark silver shirt with baggy sleeves not too baggie but enough to give her room to move was bloody to.  
  
It looked like the top of a kimono. Just cut 2 inches under the breast. I new it was her by the gold lightning symbol on her chest.  
  
And her tails. 4 of them actually. All black with silver tips. "Who is that. Do you think she is ok?"  
  
"Ssshhh. She is fine I hope because she is about to get a rude awakening." "NIA no." the girl yelled. But like I would listen to her.  
  
She was not listening to me before. I leaped into the tree she was in. I was about to push her out when she opened her eyes.  
  
I only saw them for a second but I knew she didn't recognize me and she looked like she was going to kill me.  
  
Before I knew it I was being slammed into the ground with a loud grumble and a sword to my neck.  
  
(You know what it sounds like when Inu's sword hits the ground after a powerful blow? Well that is what it sounds like.)  
  
When we hit the ground there was dust all around us. And the sword had perused my skin. Not enough to kill, but enough to make it bleed really hard.  
  
Then she slashed the front of my neck making a bleeding necklace like slice. "SHELA IT'S ME N."  
  
"Of coarse its you dumb ass. I knew as soon as you and your friends entered the area. Now do that again I WILL kill you."  
  
I looked nervously into her blue and silver swirled eyes. I knew it was true. Then she groaned in pain.  
  
The girl came out and helped her up and sat by the tree. "Thank you, but first I would like to get washed up."  
  
She put both ends of her two swords together and used it as a brace to get to the river next to the scene.  
  
She then stabbed her double sided sword into the ground. Then walked into the water. Clothing and all. She got in gradually then went under.  
  
Then I did the smartest thing I have done all day. I left.  
  
-Shelas POV-  
  
While I was under the water I cleaned off al the blood from the earlier battle. Just some strong demons that got me off guard.  
  
They were taken care of quickly. I usually like to play with my enemies a bit, but they needed to dye early.  
  
After washing the blood off I came out to see the dog Hayou still there with his human I guess. Nia was no where to be found. For the better I suppose.  
  
I only met her once but we didn't get along.  
  
I got out and used my speed to get the water off. I stood in one spot then moved as fast as I could to the right and all the water spread to the side.  
  
Then I walked over to my double-sided sword and separated it. Placing both swords back into there sheathes. I turned to see them looking at me.  
  
"I am Shela." The girl looked a little confused then understood. "I am Kagome and this Inuyasha." "How did you meet that freak?"  
  
"We literally bumped into each other." He smirked but I turned away. I was more interested in the girl and the power she was emitting.  
  
"So, are you one of the protectors of the jewel that was shattered twice?"  
  
-Kagome's POV-  
  
I was a little startled by the question. "Yes." I knew she held a shard. By the look of it a large shard. And I wonted to make a friend out of her.  
  
I do not think we could beat her. "How much of the jewel do you have?"  
  
I reached into my shirt and went to pull it out when Inuyasha's hand grabbed mine. "What are you doing? She might take it and leave."  
  
I noticed way before he did that his hand was resting on my breast. "SIT BOY!" "Sorry. We almost never meet nice demons."  
  
"I am fine with that." I pulled out the shard and showed her that we had 1/3 of it. "Hummm. What are you going to use it for?"  
  
I looked at her funny and blinked a few times. "I am its protector. I am going to protect it. It's my job." "Is that all you are going to do to it?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "I was planing on letting Inuyasha tern full yoke with it."  
  
She watched me for a moment thinking of a reason for me to lye.  
  
"Fine here. You can have the ones I found." She took a pouch of he belt where he swords where and throw it to me. I opened it and gasped.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Ovesily the spell had worn off. Looking over my shoulder. "How did you find all of them?" There where 9 shards.  
  
"Mostly in demons." I looked up and said. "Thank you. Shela? I do not wish to be rude but how old are you?"  
  
She brought up one of her eyebrows and said. "215. Why?" "YOU'R WHAT?" "SIT BOY!" *BANG*  
  
"Sorry he can be very rude at times, but he is resourceful." I herd him growl. I sat him again.  
  
"That is fine. I am not around people often. Mostly demons but not on good terms." "I could understand that."  
  
She stud up when Inuyasha's spell came off. "Nice meeting you Kagome and Inuyasha. You will find me later." And with that she left. 


	3. chapter 3

The missing chapter two!

Kagome POV

We saw Shela once in a wile after are first meeting. She would give us the shads she came across if she found them and we would chat together.

"Kagome? Do you think I will get to meet Shela?" Shippo said jumping on my shoulder. "Most likely." He situated his self on my shoulder.

"Kagome do you think we can trust her... I mean she is a demon..." "Sango is right Kagome she may have a trick up her sleeve..."

Miroku said walking behind Sango watching her... "HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku. Miroku winced walking a few feet in front of Sango.

Sango fumed at him. "We met with her a few times, and she has been giving us jewel shards galore, I don't see a reason NOT to trust her."

"They haven't met me yet Kagome that's why they don't trust me right away... Just like I don't trust them yet.."

Shela said in a tree in front of us a ways sitting looking down at us smirking. "O Shela I didn't notice you..." "I will explain why after words."

Shela jumped down and looks to Inuyahsa. "Half bread." "Bitch" she smiles walking to me. "I found another one and decided I might as well give it to you since you are here."

"Thank you Shela. Ok this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo" "hi ya." Shippo said looking her over. Sango just watched. Miroku walked over kneeling in front of her taking her hand.

"I know we have only just met and such a pretty woman like your self made me want to ask you... would you bare my children."

Shela twitches and whacks him over the head pulling her hand away. Then smiled. "Afraid not Monk." Miroku just a few seconds later found Sango's weapon on his head.

"Lecheras Monk." After a wile of walking we stopped to rest. "Puft you people are slowing me down."

Inuyasha yelled. "And you're half bread so don't be scolding, Half you kind." Glares at Shela. Shela glared back then leaned agents the tree. "Uuu ok. So."

Shippo waddled over to Shela jumping on her lap folding his arms. "What kind of demon are you?" "Fox..." she said wiping her tails in his face. "OOO Ic."

He grabbed her tails counting them "4?" "Levels..." "But you're not from my clan?" "I am not your kind of fox... my family owns a large section of the eastern lands.

I am Lightning and dark fox." He blinked at this, Then yipped jumping off as she stretched. "I am filthy since we are stopping I am going to take a bath. ""I will join you." Shela said fallowing me. "What about you Sango?" "I think not." I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the hot spring.

Inu POV

"I don't know Inuyasha are you shore we can trust her?" "Feh. You worry to much. Kagome and Shela get along just fine Shela wouldn't hurt Kagome..."

"But are you shore of that?" "I like her!" "Shud up squirt."

"Now Inuyasha I would be nice to Shippo wile Kagome is gone or you might get sat... but for now I think I will keep and eye on Shela and Kagome."

Miroku walked over to them. "Hu bet he comes back bruised..." "Tell me about it."

Kagome POV

Shela and I got undressed and relaxed. Though Miroku decided to sneak a peek and ended up with a rock in his face, and it WAS about the size of his face.

Shela smirked. "Hentai." Shela relaxed leaning agents the water fall letting the water run over.

"Ahhh it feels so nice." I said smiling sinking into the water. Shela watched me and smiled. "Do you want to know how I snuck up on you with out you noticing me?"

"Yes actually." Shela turns to face the water fall and pulls out a rock and places it on the side and pulls out a diamond looking rock and hands it to me.

I took it looking it over. "Let me show you how it works." She took out another rock and came to kneel in the water in front of me. She lifted the rock so I could see it.

"This is a disappearing rock... I make them on my spare time. If you where to snap the rock in half.

You sent and aura disappears and the only way some one can sense you is if you showed you self to them. They can't even hear you." My eyes widened looking at it.

"And you MAKE these?" nodes grabbing her pouch and filing it with a few rocks. "You can have these... if you need more there at every, well mostly every, water fall..."

"Thanks so much!" She smiled and dunked under the water scrubbing her hair. When she finally came back up she looked to me. "We need to head back now." "Why?"

"You will see and Inuyasha the impatient bastard probably thinks I ate you..." both of us laugh and dry off and got dressed.

PEOPLE no one told me that I forgot chapter 2! Well here it is now sorry about that...


	4. chapter 4

Complete Depression Resolved Chapy 3  
By Lynn  
  
Kagome POV  
  
We got back from the hot stream. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree snarling at us as we walked in. "What took ya?" "We were relaxing."  
  
"Well you took to fucking long!" "What are you my mother?" He growled. She glanced at Sango. Sango glanced at her then turned away.  
  
Shela shrugged her shoulders then leaped into the tree a few feet away from Inuyasha. We all got comfortable and chatted for a wile.  
  
"So Muroku. How is your head?" He grumbled. I shook my head. /he will never learn./  
  
Shela POV   
  
The demon I sensed a wile ago in the bath was much closer now. And it had a shard. and. a human?  
  
"Do you know Sesshomaru?" "No."  
  
I jumped down from the tree startling everyone. Then Inuyasha jumped down. "There is a demon coming." "Wow I am glad you finally noticed."  
  
"Shut up! You probably just noticed to." "Actually it was coming toward us when Kagome and I were in the hot spring bathing."  
  
"WHAT!!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!?!?" "It has a shard!" Kagome indicated. "Well if it has a shard then we might as well get it."  
  
He ran off toward the incoming demon. "INUYASHA!!! WAIT!!!" I shook my head.  
  
"Idiot. Get on Kagome we need to get to him before he figures it out." She looked confused but she jumped on and off we went.  
  
The others got on the transformed demon following us. We were too late. The demon did a surprised attack slicing Inuyasha's right arm and both legs.  
  
Inuyasha's laid their on his left arm holding his right as it bleed freely. And to add to it the Tetsusaiga was not transforming.  
  
"INUYASHA!" I yipped from the loud sound. I put Kagome down.  
  
"Stay here. When I get the demon distracted you help Inuyasha's. Ok? Not before." She shook her head. I started out toward Inuyasha.  
  
It was a tall dragon looking demon on two legs and no wings. It was warring a battle ail fit. With a shard on its head.  
  
It watched me come to stand and take a defensive pose in front of him. I was slanted slightly with my feet a foot and a half apart and my arms down by my sides.  
  
"Move bitch your not the one I am after." It said in a deep raspy voice. "You do not understand. I am a friend of his. I refuse to let you kill him."  
  
He roared. "Fine then I will kill YOU!" he charged at me.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I watched as Shela flashed her hand in front of her, like she was slapping the air. Then the demon flew back into the trees behind him.  
  
"NOW KAGOME!" I ran out to Inuyasha. He was breathing hard and the blood was spilling around him. "O, Inuyasha. Can you stand?"  
  
"DOSE IT LOOK LIKE I CAN WRENCH?" "INUYASHA." Shela said with out turning around.  
  
"Stop being a basterd and answer the Fucking question politely." The she sped forward flinging a red ball the size of a boiling ball with three white rings that their twirling around it at the demon.  
  
"bitch." He said all too quietly. "Inuyasha?" Muroku, Sango, and Shippo had finally caught up with us. "Help me move him to the trees."  
  
They helped me get him to the trees then he had passed out from the blood loss.  
  
I wasn't too worried because he was half demon and he will eventually be fine.  
  
I lade his head on my lap then watched Shela smash the demon once again fling her arm into some more trees. (Tree abuse. MWAHAHAHAH.)  
  
"I am done playing you have no attackers that could hit their target... You will die slowly."  
  
The dragon demand roared again and charged at her with its claws ready to slice her open.  
  
It suddenly stopped short. Shela's eyes looked like they were illuminating fire. Black fire with red tips like her hair.  
  
With a ghostly looking version of the fire on her eyes around her body. "You're. You're. You're. Shela. Daughter of Thetas and Draken!?!?"  
  
"Hu. I can't believe the fucks are so well known." Then she raised her arm in front of her letting her hand fall limp in the air.  
  
Then, some goblins came out behind her.  
  
They looked ghostly. "uuu?" "Inuyasha your awake." He turned his head to face me smirking. "Hu. You really think the loss of blood could kill me?"  
  
/ no./ Then we both looked to see Shela hand flick up and the goblins attack the demon. Flying over to it as the demon backed away afraid. Then they started  
  
pulling the demons sole out of it and dragging it back from where they came from out of the ground./ Where did they come from./ The demons body fell limp to the ground.  
  
I took a deep breath. /Good thing Shela was here! Or I don't know what could have happened. /  
  
Then Shela walked over to the demons body rolling it on to its back.  
  
I cringed as she sliced the stomach of the demon open and the still worm blood spilled out as did other organs and liquid.  
  
She reached her hand in and pulled out what looked like a human chilled covered in blood.  
  
"So the bitch ate a human child alive so I couldn't use the Tetsusaiga on it." She pulled the limp girl onto her lap.  
  
Then turned the head of the demon and pulled the fragment out. Sango got up and walked over to her. "Take the shard."  
  
Sango took the shard then Shela stood up and speed away.  
  
Shela's POV   
  
/Damn it this is my second bath I've taken today./ I was washing the blood off my clothing and the girl.  
  
I finished bathing both of us and dried us and sat down in a tree waiting for the others to catch up and her to wake up.  
  
"Mmm? There am I?"  
  
"I saved you from the demon that ate you alive and washed you. You are fine now and when you are better I will bring you back to your village."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped. "Who are you?" "Shela." "Shela?" I nodded my head. "You're a demon!" "Yea I was born that way."  
  
"I'm Shosaesy." I gave her a genital smile. "SHELA! Are you alright?" Kagome said running over to the bottom of the tree. "I'm fine and so is she."  
  
"Can I go home now?" I shook my head and jumped down from the tree. "Where is your village?" "All I know is it's not to far from here."  
  
/that helps. / so as a group we all walked toward a village that was near by. I stiffened. "What?" Inuyasha said sternly. I looked around.  
  
(I love this part!) "There are about 45 demon slayers coming this way. No we are surrounded!" (DON don doooon)They all started to back into each other.  
  
The slayers came out all around us. "So we finely found you ay Shela? What!?!? Be careful men she has stolen child in her arms."  
  
The chilled was to shocked to explain and I knew that they wouldn't believe me so I just turned to face them. "She didn't kidnap her! She saved her!"  
  
"Kagome don't bother they are low life humans they will not believe you." I walked toward them till I was 7 feet away from the hunters.  
  
I put the human child down. "Go to them." She shook her head and ran to them. "Ok the child is out of their, attack!" Hundreds of arrows came at me.  
  
"O no you don't!" Inuyasha said jumping behind me blocking the arrows as I blocked the arrows coming from the front.  
  
But one of the arrows got past Inuyasha and went throw my shoulder. "SHELA!!"  
  
I fell to my knees when I felt the impact and perusing pain of the arrow. I had been in worse pain. Inuyasha blocked some more arrows as Kagome came running to me. "Stop the girl is in the way!"  
  
The arrows stopped. Inuyasha stood around us but was tired since he was still recovering. I was about ready to pass out.  
  
I used my best attack witch never fails which takes 2/3 of my energy, and was running around blocking arrows. /I need to get us out of here./  
  
I pulled the arrow out and stood up. "If you want me come and get me."  
  
I then made a path away from the others and left the area in a normal demons speed. "Get her."  
  
It was working they all were leaving the others and coming after me. "NO! SHELA!" I ignored the warning and ran away.  
  
I led them fare enough away to turn around. "Ready to face us coward." "If you ever attack my friends like that again I will kill you."(She says that a lot.)  
  
I got ready to do a lower level of my attack. They all backed away. The demons came out and I order them to attack.  
  
The demons just made it so they wouldn't be able to stay awake and will fall asleep for a good long day. That included the child.  
  
I looked at the damage and when I was shore they would not awaken any time soon, then I blackened out.  
  
I awoke to a hand on my forehead. I slapped it away. I moaned then notice I was leaning agents something hard, probably a tree. (TREEEE!)  
  
"Shela? Can you hear me?" I opened an eye. "Hie." Kagome and the others were all around me. Kagome took in a deep breath.  
  
"I thought you would never wake up." "Do you think that using that attack is easy?" The monk knelt beside me.  
  
"When you used your attack, where did the goblins come from?" I looked at him funny. "Where do you think?"  
  
"Just answer the damn Question. We all want to know." I leaned back and closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath. I was still tired.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am in no condition to fight with you. But if you must know, they are from the very deeps of hell."  
  
(Sesshy in the next chapy) fucks! No lemon yet!

Top of Form


	5. chapter 5

Complete Depression Resolved, Chapter 4  
  
Rin ??????????????????????????????????????????????? I have no idea why or what it says Shela  
  
/I wonder why they freaked out when I told them where the demon goblins came from. And how I talked to the devil personally. I mean he is not as evil as humans put him to be. /  
  
(Ok I am going to explain an alteration to you. There is no heaven there is just a hell that is separated into a good hell and a bad hell. So if you die the goblins drag your sole down with them and the devil decides where you go. Ok continue. )  
  
I was just walking threw the forest. I didn't want to startle the kids (Inu and Kag and gang.) by being there to long. /It seems that my life is still to startling to them. /  
  
At that moment o herd a scream. "KYAHHHHH!" it sounded like a small child.  
  
I ran forward to see a demon that I let live a wile back about ready to eat a human chilled.  
  
She had brown hair that when down to her shoulders about 7 or 8. Brown eyes. You could barely tell through the tears.  
  
"Shela." It said in a squeaky but manly voice. Ugly thing, green eyes and it was bent over with scaly skin. "Release her and leave!"  
  
It growled and ran away. The child fell to the ground and just sat there still sniffling and looked at me.  
  
I walked over and knelt next to her. "Are you alright?" She shook her head. "I'm Rin. sniffle Who are you?sniffle"  
  
"Shela." She stopped sniffling. "Can you help me?" I smiled careful not to show any teeth. "I can try."  
  
"I was following Sesshomaru-sama. He tolled me not to but I wanted to come. But I looked for two days and now I am lost."  
  
"If you tell me where he lives I can bring you there." She looked down at her knees. "He probably will be mad."  
  
"Well I will go with you and I can help you explain it to him." She looked up and smiled. "Thank you!"  
  
I held my arms out and she ran in to them. I picked her up. "Where dose he live?" "In the western lands." "Alright"  
  
We talked I found out their was a reason for the Sama at the front of his name. (Japanese read right to left)  
  
"Yep and He is lord of the western lands. He inherited it from his father." "I see." "Do you have royalty in your family?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately. My parents and relatives are." "Dose that make you royalty?" "No. In my tribe Female children are inferior."  
  
"So, you don't get anything?" "No not even respect."  
  
It was getting dark and she was dosing in and out of a sleep spell. "Why don't we stop?"  
  
She shook her head and I found a spot in a tree. I got comfortable and watched over her wile she slept through out the night.  
  
Sesshomaru-sama POV  
  
"She left right after you left and we have not seen her for two days." By now the servant was shaking.  
  
I growled witch made the servant yip and scrambled away. /Two days. / I didn't want to think about the odds of her servile.  
  
"Jaken." "Hie me-lord?" "We're leaving."  
  
--We left and I ran as fast as I could wile Jaken followed on Ua-hn. /I smell her. She is with another demon. I will find him and kill him./  
  
Jaken had fallen behind when I found the demon. But it was not a him. She was a full grown demoness.  
  
She was tall with black hair that looked shredded (shagged) with red tips.  
  
She was wearing a feminine battle al-fit silver top that cut off a bit bellow the breast, with black baggy pants.  
  
She also had a gold lightning bolt with little lightning bolts coming from it on her chest, and two swords and pouches connected to her belt witch was black.  
  
She had a well asleep Rin in her arms. /A pity I must kill her. / "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!" Jaken screamed behind me.  
  
Amazingly enough Rin did not awake to that. "So you're the great Sesshomaru- sama that Rin has been chatting about."  
  
I just looked at her. She awoke Rin with a gentle shake. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" I saw the demoness flinch slightly at the sound and put Rin down.  
  
That is when I noticed 4 tails. Black with silver tips. Rin ran over and hugged my leg.  
  
"I was so scarred. But Shela fond me before a demon ate me and took care of me."  
  
I was just about to tell her how I will not allow her to leave when she is not told to and she will get a guard to make shore she did so when Shela /I guess. / interrupted.  
  
"She is just a child that was alone and wanted her parent." I looked at her sternly to get the message not to interrupt me.  
  
She shrugged. "If I am not needed I will be on my way." She turned to leave. "But. Sesshomaru-sama? She saved me. And. SHELA!"  
  
I looked to see her turn her head over her shoulder. Rin was half way between me and Shela.  
  
"Fine. If it would not be a bother I would like you to join me and Rin to the castle and possibly stay for a wile."  
  
"Is that your wish or hers?" / She is testing me. / "Both." She thought for a moment. "I do not wish to be a bother so I will not stay long."  
  
I nodded my head and Rin squeaked in joy and ran to her. Shela picked her up and she and Rin followed behind me on the way to the castle.  
  
After getting past all the peasant villages we got to the castle. When we got there I noticed the amazed look on her face.  
  
Once we got inside Shela put Rin down and Rin dragged Shela around the whole castle.  
  
I sat in my room for a wile before I noticed it got dark. I stood up and walked over to Rin's room.  
  
There Shela sat on the bed wile a sleepy Rin talked to her none stop about the servants and Jaken.  
  
"Rin sleep. Shela come I will show you your room." Shela got up after telling Rin good night and walked beside me as we walked to her room.  
  
"I must thank you for such hospitality I am not use to it." I looked away.  
  
"You saved Rin and I don't think I could get away with out doing something for you." She laughed.  
  
"Hie. She is a sweet one isn't she?" "Hie." I walked her to her door. "This will be your room. My room is one more door up."  
  
She bowed her head slightly. "Thank you. Good night." She turned and pushed the flap aside and went in to her room.  
  
After a moment I turned and went in to my own room. Not to sleep but to think. Demons do not need sleep. !-

Top of Form


	6. chapter 6

Complete Depression Resolved 5  
  
Ok the reason I am posting so many chapters is because you people are taking too fucking long to review and I want to post the chapys for friends. And for all you haters if you are reading this fare you are dumb fucks. 'kills neighbor' Shut up I do not have social problems bitch. 'Pokes her spiked bracelet for fun' Shela POV  
  
I walked in to the room and waited for him to leave. /he is hansom. He also seems to be missing an arm. / I looked around the room.  
  
It was a beautiful room all furnished and the mat on the floor looked comfortable and inviting.  
  
Their was a balcony where I could look out to see the land. It was beautiful here.  
  
I walked over to the mat and noticed some silk sleep wear. I thought about it for a moment then decided to try them on.  
  
They were soft agents my skin. They looked like my battle al-fit. The pants were baggy that hugged at my waist.  
  
I have to move them pretty low because of my tails. It had a small top with straps made of thin slivers of the cloth. V neck with sheer covering me.  
  
/ I really do not deserve all this. / I took a deep breath. / At lest it will rain and thunder tonight. /  
  
I took one last look around then got under the covers and fell asleep. /it's been a wile sins I have been able to sleep. /  
  
later on that night, I was awoken by Rin walking towards my room. She stood in the door way holding the flap to the side looking in.  
  
I opened one eye to look at her. She walked over to me and knelt beside me. "Is their something wrong Rin?"  
  
I could smell her fear. She shook her head then came a loud crash of lightning. She yipped quietly and covered her ears.  
  
/She's frit tend by the lightning. / She had her eyes closed tight. I let her clime into bed with me and wraped my arm around her.  
  
After the storm had past she fell sound asleep. I stood up and lifted her into my arms and carried her to her room.  
  
I put her down in her bed and tucked her in. After watching her for a moment I walked out.  
  
I walked down to my room and pushed the flap to the side when I sensed Sesshomaru-sama watching me from the dark corner of the wall.  
  
I just stood there waiting for him to come out. "What's wrong?" "She was frit tend of the storm. I just put her back in her room."  
  
"I see." I sighed. "I am glad she has some one that cares so much about her." He looked at me.  
  
His eyes shined with the moon light coming throw the windows. He really was attractive.  
  
/I wonder how Inuyasha knows about him? / "Well good night." I walked into my room and got into the mat and fell asleep.  
  
I awoke before sun rise and noticed my clothing was gone. Then Jaken as Rin told me came in. I was still in the mat.  
  
I had sat up and held the sheets up to my chest. The clothing was a little reveling. He was holding some kind of kimono.  
  
"Your clothing is being cleaned and Sesshomaru-sama has picked this out for you to wear." He wobbled over to me and put the clothing next to me.  
  
"If you would like you may join my sama at breakfast." "Thank you." He bowed slightly and left. I got up undress my self and got into the kimono.  
  
It was another silk kimono, with red flowers printed all over it. It also had a spot for my tails. /Hu. /  
  
I folded the Night wear and walked down to the eating room that Rin showed me yesterday.  
  
Some servants opened the door for me. I thanked them and walked in. Their was a long table with knelling pillows spaced neatly all around it.  
  
At the end of the table stood Sesshomaru. I bowed slightly and knelt down next to him. Some servants brought over some food. Fruit. I thanked them.  
  
"So you inherited all this from you father. I had no idea he had a son." "You knew him?" "Kind of I knew him threw your mother than."  
  
I took a bight of the fruit. "So no other siblings?" The mood around him changed slightly. "I am afraid so. I have a half-breed brother named Inuyasha."  
  
I froze. "Your Inuyasha's brother?" I said calmly as I could. "You know him?" "Hie. He mentioned you once. He asked me if I knew you."  
  
"Hu. We don't get along." "Sorry to hear that." He raised an eyebrow. "What about your family? Since we are getting so personal."  
  
I laughed. "Almost like yours. I don't get along with any of them." We sat for a moment. "You're not a regular fox demoness are you?"  
  
I took a sip of my water. "No. actually I am quite different." "How?"  
  
"Well, my mother is the spirit fox of lightning and so I got her speed and the ability to mix other abilities from her. My father is the spirit fox of darkness. I get my best attacks from him and the ability to handle a sword."  
  
"Mix attacks?" "Not just for my self but I can also mix other demons attacks as well." "How?"  
  
"Well, if you were to show me two attacks that you like or do not use I can help you fuse them to make one large attack."  
  
"Later you will have to show me." "Alright." Rin came running in and knelt next to me. "Morning." I smiled. /she is such a happy child. /  
  
"Miss. Shela?" (I didn't know how to say Miss in Japanese.) "Just Shela is fine." "Well your clothing is ready." "Thank you."  
  
I got up and excused my self and went to my room. I had moved the flap when I saw another demon walking over to the eating area.  
  
He wore an expensive attire showing his wealth so I guest he was a Sama from one of the other lands. He had black hair with purple highlights.  
  
Also purple eyes. Two servants followed him as he walked over and stopped in front of me. He was taller than me by quite a bit and probably slightly taller than Sesshomaru.  
  
He bowed slightly to me. "I am Kokoro. Who might you be?" He said this wile kissing my hand. "Shela. It is a pleasure Kokoro-sama."  
  
I started to bow when he stopped me. "No the pleasure is mine." He kissed my hand again then bowed and turned to go toward the eating area.  
  
I stood there for a moment then went in to get dressed. /That was different. /  
  
Sesshomaru-sama  
  
Rin had just finished eating when Kokoro came in. "Rin." "Yes Sesshomaru- sama." She got up and ran to Kokoro. "Hello Kokoro-sama." She bowed.  
  
"Morning Rin. It's nice to see so many Beautiful women in such a polite mood." Rin giggled and ran off.  
  
Kokoro came to kneel next to me and helped him self to the fruit. "So?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who is the attractive fox demoness back there?"  
  
"Shela." I said looking down and sipping my water. "I know that." "What did you do?" "I just greeted her. formally."  
  
I eyed him for a moment then looked away. "Rin got lost and Shela saved her. So I brought her here to stay for a wile." "I see." He smirked.  
  
"Are you here for a reason? If not I order you to leave." "My goodness. You need a woman and yes I am here for a reason." "State it and leave."  
  
"There has been something going around about retaliation agents you and we feel you need to be on guard."  
  
"There have been many attempts made and I never had a..." "I am afraid this one will be the largest retaliation to take place this century."  
  
I thought for a moment. "If we find more information we will give it to you as soon as possible." He stood up. I followed him out.  
  
As we got closer to Shela's dorm we could hear Rin rambling on and on. "Still chatty?" I eyed.  
  
He stood out side the door and went to announce his self when. "Yes?" Shela asked.  
  
He pushed the flap out of the way to reveal Shela sitting veridical to the door and Rin in front of her. "Yes?" She had changed in to her battle attire.  
  
"It was a pleasure melting you and I will return to see you soon." He bowed and Shela bowed her head. Then he left. /thank Kamisama! /  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" "Other than him? No." She laughed. "He is polite." I leaned agents the opening. "Or just flirting."  
  
I said this under my breath. She heard me and shrugged her shoulders. "So you still want to try today?" I nodded my head.  
  
She got up and walked toward me. "Can I come?" Shela turned around. "I would prefer you didn't come this time Rin but maybe later." "But."  
  
"Don't worry we wont be to long." Rin shook her head. "I'll go find Jaken." She got up and ran past Shela and out the door.


	7. chapter 7

Complete Depression Resolved 6  
  
We walked in to a large field I guess he used as a practice area. It was only 50 by 50 feet and had a beautiful view of the castle.  
  
"Are these attacks permanently fused?" I looked him. He was still looking ahead. "Hie in a way.  
  
You can still use the attacks separately but by fusing the attacks you get a whole new attack..."  
  
"I see." He looked down at me. "Well? Are you going to show me some attacks or are we going to look at the view?" he growled.  
  
He leaned into my face. "Don't you ever disrespect me?" I smiled startling him slightly but you could never see it.  
  
"Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama could you please be so kind in showing me an obviously viewed lower demon like my self two of your attacks so I may fuse them to make another attack.  
  
Which would be worthy of a man of your standards." I said this in a teasing manner.  
  
"Yes I may." I snorted. /Not much gets to you dose it?/ He walked over facing a tree. His right hand started to glow in a greenish yellowish color.  
  
Then with a great burst of energy he ran forward and sent his hand throw the tree. The tree had a large hole that was melting around the edges.  
  
He stood up and looked at me. "That was one of the attacks that you, lower demon, will fuse."  
  
"Keep being a smart ass and your 'lower demon' will not do you're biding." he laughed slightly and got ready for the next attack.  
  
/smart ass/ he flicked his wrist and formed a spiritual whip. He then flung his whip at the trees slicing them cleanly in half. I smiled.  
  
"Well your majesty you have some power don't you?" "..." "Alright I think I would like to do a v beam." He looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Now do not tell me that the great Sesshomaru-sama has no idea what a v beam is?" "I am sorry I have no present knowledge of this v beam you speak of."  
  
"Well allow this slightly pissed off peasant to explain the v beam to your royal ass." He just stared. I shook my head and walked over to him.  
  
"Ok this is what were going to do." I gently grabbed hold of his arm and lifted it into the air.  
  
"Holed your arm out straight like this, and your fingers like this." /His skin is soft. /  
  
"Now bring both feeling of the attacks to your arm and leave the rest to me."  
  
After a moment or two he finally got the attacks set and I fused them together and added slightly more power to the attacks.  
  
You could hear a crackling sound from the power emitting from his hand. I pulled my hands back slightly as to not burn my self.  
  
"Now when you feel you have total control over the attacks release them." I waited moment then he released.  
  
Their was a large beam that was small from his hand but as it lengthened it got wider. It only took a second for the attack to conclude it's self.  
  
All that was left were the stumps of the incinerated trees. The damage was 15 yards wide and 100 yards long. I smiled and reluctantly released his arm.  
  
I ran over to the damage to view it. "Well you did ve." I dogged an attack coming from the right and stood three feet in frond of Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru-sama POV  
  
She dogged an attack coming from the right. She came to stand in front of me.  
  
Then an ugly green demon all scaly and hunched over could be seen from the direction Shela was looking.  
  
She disappeared /using her speed I guess. / The demon fell out of the tree with a loud bang and she behind it. "Evil fucking bitch."  
  
It stood up. "I have loss two meals to you bitch and I will not let this happen again."  
  
He charged at her but with her speed she avoided the attack and was able to get him to slam his self into a tree. "GRRRRRRR."  
  
He roared and took a defensive position. "I have fought humans more threatening than you."  
  
She said this wile pulling her clawed fingers throw her hair. "You can't seduce me bitch." She purred.  
  
"Purr and you think I can't. You do not know me well enough Undon."(Undon -Japanese nodal.)  
  
"Stop teasing my name bitch. You will pay." He charged at her than stopped.  
  
Shela glowed slightly with a ghostly fire.  
  
Then both of her hands closed slowly and pulled apart wile she held them at her side making a red and black ball with white rings spinning and crackling around it.  
  
"I am afraid I have just seduced you." Then she released the ball of crackling energy.  
  
The ugly green thing just stood their dazed and confused as the ball of energy fused with his body. Then after a moment he came out of his daze.  
  
"Hu? Haa you are fucking stupid. You did noth." Their was a large flash of light that engulfed the whole area in a blinding light.  
  
( I know that sounds weird but be strong my readers. )  
  
I shielded my eyes till it disappeared. Then Ones it was over the only thing left was a glowing ball of energy where the demon stood.  
  
The energy floated over to Shela and came to her hand. She closed her delicate looking hand and opened it to reveal nothing.  
  
"Well peasant it seems you also have a bit of power." She sighed then looked at me with her silver and blue swirled eyes.  
  
"I am afraid I don't like that attack very much it leaves me feeling guilty." I looked at her then.  
  
"Let's return I need to relax some." She walked off toward the castle. I watched her for a moment then fallowed.  
  
Shela POV  
  
Once we got in I could hear Sesshomaru explaining the light to Jaken. I sat their and did nothing.  
  
/Too much will happen too soon. I will stay to find out what has been bothering him./  
  
He walked over to me after finishing his conversation. "You made me sound like a hero. I am everything but that."  
  
"You do understand you may stay for as long as you like?" "Yes I remember you telling me that." "Come on Shela lets go play." Rin said from the flap.  
  
I just sat their and didn't move. She ran over and took my hand. "Come." She dragged me out.  
  
Though before I left I turned to see Sesshomaru's enchanting eyes staring at me...  
  
It has been a month and a half and I have not found out what was bothering him. I really didn't want to though,  
  
but I found out something about my self. I fell in love.  
  
I found my self getting as close as possibly to him with out looking suspicious. I would even brush up agents him when I can. (Not like that! sick minded freak!)  
  
/I am starting to get pathetic. /  
  
Sesshomaru-sama POV  
  
Shela has been here with me.I.mean US for a month and a half and I think I am falling for the fox.  
  
I have found my self being OVERLY protective of the demoness and things in such.  
  
I caught my self eying every male staring at her and I followed her when she left with Rin to go some where out of the castle.  
  
/No! I need to stay focused on the problem at hand. / I am on my way to a meeting to talk about the rebelling demons.  
  
One of the spies found out that they may attack sooner then they were going to.  
  
Also, that they found out that there is well over a billion demons in the rebellion. We needed to call an emergence meeting about the problem.  
  
I made the meeting an open one so that if Shela needed help she could just come in and ask. /No focus. /  
  
I walked down the hallway to the room we their in and nodded my head to the other samas and we began the meeting.  
  
Shela POV  
  
/I wonder what their meeting is about? It seemed peaty important. / Rin ran up and taped my leg. "YOU'R IT!" She took off running.  
  
I giggled and followed her. I followed her down the hallway that Sesshomaru and the other samas were.  
  
I saw Rin and lifted her up and taped her. "He he, you got me!" I put my finger to my mouth making a shushing sound. She copied me and I smiled.  
  
I pulled out a black rock and snapped it in half and put it in my pouch. I walked over to the door and started to listen to the conversation.  
  
"I do not need a plan. When the time comes I'll." "I am afraid for this threat, I believe you need a plan."  
  
"I agree. What if you take your whole army to attack the rebelling demons head on?"  
  
At that last part I walked in and knelt next to Sesshomaru wile examining the map laid out on the table.  
  
"Lady Shela it's nice to see you." Kokoro said this wile Sesshomaru eyed him. "This I no business to a worthless woman so."  
  
"HOLD your tong Karasus." Sesshomaru said this wile growling at him. /He is just being polite. He is just being polite. /  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru. For you see the demons rebelling seem to know what they are doing, they could easily just split the army in half and attack the castle wile you attacked the other demons... If I was protecting my castle."  
  
"Well you not so leave!" Sesshomaru grabbed his hilt indicating to him to 'Shut up or be shutted up.' (That is the question. )  
  
I looked around the table to see if anyone had any other comment to add about being a female. They just looked at me so I continued.  
  
"I would split my army in half. One half will protect the castle and the other will wait for the demons to come into the territory then attack."  
  
I said this wile pointing to spots on the map. I stood up and shifted Rin on my hip and walked out, leaving the confused samas behind me to ponder my purposely.  
  
/What is it with me and being a woman? Now that I know what is been bothering him I will leave and return to help in the battle if needed. /  
  
"JAKEN!" Jaken came running from the hall and came to stop in front of me.  
  
"Tell Sesshomaru-sama that I appreciate his hospitality and will be around if he needs me." He looked at me sadly and shook his head.  
  
"I will see you again will I?" I smiled. "We will see." She turned and hugged my leg then when she released I turned and left.  
  
I had just gotten over the rocks that surrounded the front of the castle when I felt him following me. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could see him yet.  
  
No such luck. I turned and just barely stopped my self from walking into a tree. I took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
I turned right when Sesshomaru ran up in front of me. He stopped right in front of me, and I mean right in front of me.  
  
I starred at his chest then looked down and closed my eyes and smiled. "Miss me al. What?"  
  
I felt his clawed finger tracing my jaw bone and stop at my chin. I looked into his eyes but before I could see it I smelt it. Lust.  
  
"Yes. I did." He then used the clawed hand already on my chin pull my face to his and kissed me. (Sorry no passion kisses yet.)  
  
I leaned into the kiss placing my hands on his chest for support. He growled lightly and broke the kiss.  
  
"You may leave for one week then I will come find you." I looked at him still slightly confused then he kissed me one last time and turned and left.  
  
I stood their tapping on my still tingling lips. /Maybe I will see Kagome. / With that I turned and ran deeper into the woods.  
  
(I hope you like I know my sissy did. Bye.)


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 7  
  
It has been 4 hours since the kiss and I was still playing with my lips. /Dose this mean? /  
  
Kagome POV  
  
We were walking away from a resent battle that day. /I haven't seen Shela in a wile. I wonder if what the demon said was true./  
  
Flash back  
  
We were finishing a demon that had a single jewel shard. "Well I am glade that is over with." I said.  
  
We were walking back from the battle when a demon jumped in front of us. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Inuyasha said jumping out in front of me with the Tetsusaiga ready to attack. He had hair that looked blue around the edges and red in the middle.  
  
He wore armor like a human slayer and hade tw, what looked like deer ears, atop of his head, he stood tall and proud.  
  
"I am a demon in the rebellion against the lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Would you like to join us in the move to take over the western land?"  
  
"No thanks. If I go and fight him and he dies that means that I have to role and I am not a prissy like that jerk." I walked in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you seen the demoness Shela?" He looked slightly disturbed. "No but spy's say she has been staying with Sesshomaru and that she killed one of are spies, well assassins."  
  
"What do you mean 'assassins'?" "We had an assassin go after the girl that he became so attached to and kill her." "What? A little girl?" I fumed at him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Its all for a good cause, Any way they say that she has been staying at the castle and will be their when the battle erupts.  
  
But we didn't tell are men she would be there." "Why not?" He gave Inuyasha and me that disturbed face again. Though it had worry in it this time.  
  
"You must not know much about her past do you? Well I am just going to say she is strong and I wouldn't suggest ticking her off."  
  
"Could you tell us about her past?" "I am sorry. I am supposed to be rounding up demons in the western lands.  
  
Ask any demon they probably know." I watched him run by then disappear.  
  
end of flashback  
  
/I wander what he means by 'staying' at the castle? / Then I saw, like right on que, Shela walking across the path in front of us.  
  
She looks confused and was tapping her lips. "Shela!" I called but she kept on walking. / She looks as though she is in a trance. /I ran up to her when Inuyasha grabbed me.  
  
"Be careful. You might surprise her." I think he was surprising me more than she was. But I just shook my head and ran after her.  
  
I walked beside her and said. "Well what are you doing?" She leaped into the air and by the time she had landed she had her swords out and ready to go.  
  
I giggled but instead of scolding me for scaring her she just sat back in to the tree and stared into space.  
  
She did nothing when we where setting up camp. I snuck over to Inuyasha and pulled him down so he could hear me.  
  
"Inuyasha go see if you can push Shela out of the tree." "Kagome why are you asking me?" "Because I cant reach that high and she has not answered me at all!" He smirked.  
  
"Well at least we have a good reason." He jumped into the same tree as Shela and when she did nothing he pushed her out.  
  
'WAM' She fell on her back. And looked up actually Kawaiily at Inuyasha. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head.  
  
She just looked at me. "Ok Shela what's up?" "What do you mean?" "I mean why are you acting so strange and out of character?"  
  
She smiled like a school girl with a crush and rolled over on her stomach to look at me. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?" he was now a few feet behind me sitting and she was looking straight at him. "Remember how you asked me if I know Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yea your point?" She laughed. Me, Sango, and Muroku mouths fell to the ground. "SHELA ARE YOU SEREUS?"  
  
"What? WHATS GOING ON?" "YEA!" both Inuyasha and Shippo have not picked up on the hint. Shela's eyes had mischief in them.  
  
"I think I." Then Shela's eyes seemed to get serious and slightly evil. All of a sudden a large blast came from behind us.  
  
"KYAHHHHH!" I screamed then I heard Inuyasha yell my name.  
  
I felt him leap on top of me then I felt a large blast of energy come over us. It only took a few seconds to finish. After the blast I looked up to see if Inuyasha was ok.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" "Yea. Actually I am fine."  
  
He was still on top of me but gave me room to look over and their was Shela with the blast of energy stopped in front of her.  
  
She had her hands out in front with her palms touching. The energy dissolved into nothing.  
  
Then she stood sideways and had her hilt of her one sword in her palm. She growled. Then she yelled.  
  
"GOME OUT OR I WILL HUNT YOU OUT! YOU HAVE ALREADY WRITEN YOU DEATH SENTENSE SO SHOW YOUR SELF!"  
  
Then the demon from earlier came out and stood behind Shela. Her ears turned about her head and she glared ahead of her.  
  
"You were willing to kill others just to get me? And you knew you would never be able to defeat me anyway. Sad now you will die for your stupidity."  
  
Shela sped away and the demon seemed really nerviest and scared. He was going in circles trying to find her, but he was too slow.  
  
Shela came out behind him and flung him into the trees to the side of us. He chocked up blood then she made one of her orbs and threw it at him.  
  
It actually dissolved into his body and he just stood there dazed then he spoke his last words. "You will NEVER win."  
  
Then a blast of light came from his body and Inuyasha one again covered me. "He is gone." She walked over to the tree then gave us a suspicious look.  
  
"Enjoying your self to much to get off Kagome Inuyasha?" Inuyasha leaped off me and landed at the bottom of the tree mumbling something, with a pink face.  
  
"Inuyasha if you're so embarrassed maybe you and Kagome should.What is it called? Go out?" "HENTAI!"  
  
We looked to see that Muroku had grabbed Sango and gotten a palm imprint on his face. We all laughed except Muroku and Sango.  
  
"Shela?" "Hie." She leaned back with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed looking at me smiling. /She is peaty. /  
  
"Could you tell me about your past?" Her expression changed from content to concern.

"Just so you know I do not except pity." She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
(Next chapy we will find out about Shela. Yea, and we meet some new characters.) 


	9. chapter 9

Complete Depression Resolved Chapter 8  
  
(Ok now I am just going to back track slightly.) I also under stand I did not put a Disclaimer. I do not own any one in Inuyasha though I Owen Shela the Demon Deer and Nia, Ugly green thing (Undon) and future additions.  
  
Chapter 8 The Past.  
  
"Just so you know I do not except pity." She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
!!!!!! The Past!!!!!!  
  
You see a young girl practicing her swordsmanship. She only looks 5, black hair that goes down to her shoulders, laired with red tips.  
  
Blue/silver swirled eyes that looked focused on the man in front of her. She also wore a kimono light top and baggy pants and thin slip on shoes.  
  
Her small fingers bleed from the tightness in witch she held the sword.  
  
You now see a man his face is covered with darkness though you can see his tall lean body.  
  
He wares a black lose long sleeved top that wrapped to close. He also wore black slightly baggy slightly tight pare of pants.  
  
He had short black hair. Two pointy fox ears atop his head, and 5 tails behind him.  
  
Suddenly you see him attack the girl. The girl stands her ground till he gets to the point where he can attack. You watch as she disappears.  
  
The man then blocks quickly as so to block the quick and accurate attacks the young girl is producing.  
  
You can see small sparks flashing in the air due to the swords colliding in battle. Then you hear a horn.  
  
The man and the girl stop fighting and look to see a demoness.  
  
Once again you can not see her face but she weirs a gold al-fit much like the girl and gold hair with red highlights.  
  
You watch to see the demoness growl in disapproval at the young girl then wave to the Demon man sweetly to follow.  
  
The man pats the girl on the head as he passes her to go to the demoness. The girl shows no emotion as they both leave hand in hand.  
  
"We will practice later.Daddy." She said in a stern voice. To stern for a child her age.  
  
You now see the little girl peeking in through the flap of the door way.  
  
In side you can see the man (her father) and the demoness (her mother if you have not figured that out.) with other demons arguing over something.  
  
Curios, she walked over to a post and snaps a black rock. She looked over her shoulder to listen in.  
  
The room was poorly lit with a table shaped like a U the open end facing the opening to the door way, or where the girl is at.  
  
You now see the demons arguing and can hear them speak. "Then it is decided. To form a stronger tribe we will exile all female children.  
  
We will use stronger females to produce children." "I DO NO AGREE! THIS IS INHUMAIN!" "I am afraid it is decided."  
  
"And love we are not human." The gold hair demoness says. You now see the man fumingly walking out of the room.  
  
The girl (Shela) ran to the archery and grabs her sword made by her father just for her.  
  
Then walks out to see all her friends and girls her age being dragged away, screaming. She also can see mothers morning and yelling for their children.  
  
Fathers holding the screaming and morning mothers back to keep them from attacking the guards that were taking the girls of all ages away.  
  
Even some of the weaker mothers and youngest mothers were being dragged away. Husbands attacking angrily trying to get their loved once back.  
  
Some where taken to the prisons wile others where killed on the spot. She ran and hid behind the poll of one of the houses. "Shela." She herd a whisper.  
  
You see her turn to see the person that said her name to be her father. She was scared at first then he leaned down and hugged her.  
  
She hugged him back after overcoming the surprise. "Come you must leave." He picked Shela up and carried her out of the tribe.  
  
He then gave her to a human woman. He kissed her good bye then left.  
  
12 Years Later  
  
You now see the girl has grown older in age. She now looks to be slightly younger than Inuyasha, around her teens.  
  
Her womanly traits have started to come in and she seems to be taller than an average human. You see her practicing intensely.  
  
Some of the kids watch in amazement as she disappears and reapers.  
  
Then a tree or two or three would fall, she would growl in disapproval then would start again.  
  
It is later on that day when you see her walking away form the village.  
  
A woman, an older version of the woman that Shela was given to, came running out trying to stop her.  
  
You see the women grab her arm yelling and crying hysterically. The young girl that was watching earlier ran up and hugged her leg.  
  
Shela bent down and handed her to the human woman. "I need more training then you can give me."  
  
You see her walk off into the woods and disappear. The women rocks the chilled and cry's uncontrollably. The child hugs her and also cries.  
  
end  
  
"I was very vicious demoness before just recently when I was too injured to kill Nia.  
  
I used to kill any demon human and chilled in my path. I hated every living thing. I blamed everything on everyone for my misery.  
  
Then I met another female from my tribe. She was one of the mothers that were taken away with her children.  
  
She said they where all put in a room and slaughtered in front of each other. She was saved by my father.  
  
So where a few other females but they stupidly went back to see loved ones, and where killed.  
  
She helped me somewhat prefect my abilities and battle posture. Then she died. She had gotten hit with a dart filled with poison meant for me.  
  
The last thing she said was cherish all life as my father cherished me. I remember those words till this day.  
  
And have sworn not to kill unless it is absolutely necessary. But my vicious side comes when I am under tremendous stress.  
  
And when she comes out I end up killing other innocents. So I have been practicing my patience. And it has been a wile since I have lost it."  
  
She sat there glaring at the gowned. Sango had scooted up next to me and looked at me trying to signal to me that she did not know what to do.  
  
"Shela. I had no idea. I am." I couldn't finish. "I said I did NOT want PITY!" She Stood up and glared at me.  
  
"Hay, what's your problem?" Inuyasha said standing next to me. Her eyes flashed red then she went wide eyed. She looked at the ground.  
  
"I do not want to see you for a wile." She stated and sped off. "SHELA!"  
  
Shela POV  
  
/I tolled her I did not want pity and look what happened. / I ran faster dodging trees as I ran.  
  
/I shouldn't have lost my calm. I also should not have yelled at her. / I came to a stop and sat down.  
  
/I should be happy, Sesshomaru-sama has just confessed his love to me and here I am all depressed about the past. / I took a deep breath.  
  
/But I really need to see if he comes after me if I do not come back in time. / I think about the kiss and smile.  
  
/He also has not herd of me so I can start fresh with him. so it has been decided I will wait for Sesshomaru to come get me. /


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha and I were walking to the village when Inuyasha asked me a question. "Uhh? Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Umm. About before. What did Shela mean?" /I guess he never got it./  
  
"Well wile Shela was gone she was with Sesshomaru. And in that time I guess the two fell in love." "WHAT!?!?" He stood in front of me.  
  
"Soo? There... mating?" "INUYASHA HOW WOULD I KNOW?" I didn't notice the river we were walking next to had become a water fall.  
  
I literally stepped over the cliff. I screamed but felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing wrench. Trying to kill your self?" /He can be so mean. / "No I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Well I figured out that much." He pulled me up and held me bridal stile wile jumping to the ground. "God pay attention."  
  
"Well I can't if I am yelling at you." He put me down but still held my hand. "Come on."  
  
We only took one steep when Inuyasha got hit in the head with a rock. "What the?"  
  
We turned to see Shela sitting next to the waterfall in a small patch of grass. Kind of like a small landing.  
  
"What are you doing up there hoer?" She gave him an evil look and spoke wile walking toward us.  
  
"Thinking. Is he always going to be a Fucker?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Hay!" then Inuyasha got up in her face.  
  
She didn't flinch but just stood there. "Have you and my brother mated."  
  
Her eyes opened wide with surprise then she laughed bringing the back of her hand in front of her mouth. "No but I might.  
  
Why Inuyasha You afraid Sesshomaru will fuck me before you fuck Kagome?" "HAY!" She Laughed harder.  
  
/No he wants Kikyo not me. / I lowered my head slightly but didn't notice the sudden silence that came over the two fighting Demons.  
  
They watched me intently. I looked up at them. "What?" Shela shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
We were silent for a second then I turned to continue walking when out of know were Koga ran up and grabbed my hands.  
  
But as soon as he did he had to let go or his hand would have been cut off by Shela's sword. He leaped back and Shela Stood in front of me.  
  
"What is this? Hay dog shit when did you get a body guard?" Inuyasha was laughing. "Fine then I just moves you. I am faster then you anyway."  
  
Shela smirked at his kooky comment. "He acts like Inuyasha with the comments Hu Kagome?" "Shela..."  
  
But she had disappeared and Koga was thrown into the water fall. Inuyasha laughed harder. "She's a Lightning fox idiot."  
  
Koga stood up drenched. "Your not Shela are you?" She cocked her head to the side cutely. "Yes why? Know me?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Hay dog face how did you get her as a body guard? You must owe her your life." She growled angrily. "I am NO body guard."  
  
He stepped back carefully. "Shela this is Koga. Koga as you know this is Shela she is a friend of Inuyasha's and mine."  
  
Shela sheathed her swords wile growling. "Sorry Shela the mangy wolf is a little bird brained."  
  
Koga growled and went to charge at Inuyasha when Shela folded her arms between the fighting demons. She was facing behind me, side glancing Koga.  
  
He stopped and stared. Inuyasha did some more laughing. "It looks like she doesn't like ya you mangy wolf." He growled. She growled along with him.  
  
Then her ears perked up and she turned to the top of the water fall. She smiled seductively. I looked up to see what she was looking at.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of me. "Inuyasha remember that Sesshomaru and I are seeing each other so he won't attack you. Trust me." She gave us a smile.  
  
Then she flickered away reappearing next to Sesshomaru on the top of the water fall. She walked slightly in front of Sesshomaru and disappeared.  
  
Koga ran up and stood in front of me and Inuyasha. "Are they mating?" I slap my hand to my head. "How are we supposed to know?"  
  
He looked over to where Sesshomaru and Shela stood. Then some how he got past Inuyasha and grabbed my hands. "I will see you again."  
  
Then he ran off. I stood there blinking. Inuyasha growled. "Come on." He grabbed my hands in one of his, and we walked to the village.  
  
Shela POV  
  
We walked out of sensing distends when Sesshomaru lightly pushed me into a tree.  
  
His hands glided down my arms and grabbed my hands bring them to his chest. He brought his hands around my waists.  
  
I smiled up at him. "You didn't come." I pulled him closer. "I wanted to see if you would really come, besides I love to play with you."  
  
I smiled seductively at him. I kissed him hard. He kissed back and wrapped his arms titer around me. I separated us reluctantly and lifted my self up.  
  
I took a hold of his ear with my teeth. I pulled on it lightly. He growled. I released and pulled my self away angrily. "What is it?" He looked at me hard.  
  
I kissed him lightly then untangled my self from him and walked a little ways. /I am going to kill that wolf. /  
  
I quickly reached in to a bush and pulled out who Kagome called Koga. "You little Fucker what is your problem?" He smirked at me.  
  
"I wanted to see if it was true." He pulled him self from my grasp. "Hu well I hope your proud of your self cuz your going to be sorry."  
  
I slammed him into a tree with the wind from the force of my hand. (Lot to say.) He cried out after being slammed into the tree.  
  
"Bitch." "Yea, I know." I tried to punch him but he moved before I could. He landed right in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed him with his poison claw hand. Koga's shoulder started to melt away, blood fell cleanly to the ground as Koga screamed in agony.  
  
I smirked then turned to were we came.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are coming; they will take care of you. You are lucky this time but be afraid I might catch you again."  
  
Sesshomaru dropped him. He lay on the ground holding his shoulder in pain.  
  
I smirked at his pain then Sesshomaru garbed my hand and dragged me away as I watched Kagome and Inuyasha come to see Koga.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Inuyasha and I ran after Koga when Inuyasha said he smelt his blood.  
  
We found Koga with his shoulder what looked like melted away and Shela smirking wile disappearing.  
  
I covered my mouth and put my head in Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hu must of pissed them off." Koga growled and laid his head back down.  
  
Inuyasha put me down and I walked over to Koga. "How bad is it? Can you sit up?" He looked at me. "I can try."  
  
I helped him up and leaned him agents a tree. I pulled the cloth that was not melted out and away from the wound.  
  
I gasp and just about passed out when I saw some of his bone also was melted away. Inuyasha came up and grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"I'll get it." I moved wile Koga complained about Inuyasha helping him instead of me. I am just glad Inuyasha could sense my disturbances.  
  
I collected my self wile I watched Inuyasha finish bandaging Koga's wound. "Koga what did you do to get her so mad?"  
  
He growled. "All I did was watch them to see if the mating thing was true." He growled some more.  
  
"Then she lost it and attacked me. Then Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulder melting it." I cringed. "Hu, Stupid mangy wolf."  
  
Koga growled then slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Shela's POV  
  
He led me to the castle. I started to laugh. "I very much doubt that he will do that again." He smirked.  
  
"With the way you were to him I doubt he would want to." Before we got to the castle I kissed him then led him in.  
  
"SHELA!" Rin came flying down the hall way towards me I released Sesshomaru's hand to catch her. She laughed.  
  
"Are you staying forever now?" "Asking the wrong person." She turned to Sesshomaru giving him a better puppy face then Inuyasha could ever do.  
  
"Please?" Sesshomaru smirked. "YESSS." Then she said she would me back in an hour. She flew back down the hall way in witch she came from.  
  
I giggled. Then I felt Sesshomaru come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He leaned his self agents a wall and leaned me agents him.  
  
I laid my hands on top of his wile he nipped and nibbled at my neck and shoulders. I gave out a little Hu in a moan.  
  
I grabbed his wrists and led him up to His room.  
  
(In your reviews tell me if you want a lemon. K review)


	11. chapter 11

Inuyasha and I were walking to the village when Inuyasha asked me a question. "Uhh? Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Umm. About before. What did Shela mean?" /I guess he never got it./  
  
"Well wile Shela was gone she was with Sesshomaru. And in that time I guess the two fell in love." "WHAT!?!?" He stood in front of me.  
  
"Soo? Their... mating?" "INUYASHA HOW WOULD I KNOW?" I didn't notice the river we were walking next to had become a water fall.  
  
I literally stepped over the cliff. I screamed but felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing wrench. Trying to kill your self?" /He can be so mean. / "No I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Well I figured out that much." He pulled me up and held me bridal stile wile jumping to the ground. "God pay attention."  
  
"Well I can't if I am yelling at you." He put me down but still held my hand. "Come on."  
  
We only took one steep when Inuyasha got hit in the head with a rock. "What the?"  
  
We turned to see Shela sitting next to the waterfall in a small patch of grass. Kind of like a small landing.  
  
"What are you doing up there whore?" She gave him an evil look and spoke wile walking toward us.  
  
"Thinking. Is he always going to be a Fucker?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Hay!" then Inuyasha got up in her face.  
  
She didn't flinch but just stood there. "Have you and my brother mated."  
  
Her eyes opened wide with surprise then she laughed bringing the back of her hand in front of her mouth. "No but I might.  
  
Why Inuyasha You afraid Sesshomaru will fuck me before you fuck Kagome?" "HAY!" She Laughed harder.  
  
/No he wants Kikyo not me. / I lowered my head slightly but didn't notice the sudden silence that came over the two fighting Demons.  
  
They watched me intently. I looked up at them. "What?" Shela shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
We were silent for a second then I turned to continue walking when out of know were Koga ran up and grabbed my hands.  
  
But as soon as he did he had to let go or his hand would have been cut off by Shela's sword. He leaped back and Shela Stood in front of me.  
  
"What is this? Hay dog shit when did you get a body guard?" Inuyasha was laughing. "Fine then I will just move you. I am faster then you anyway."  
  
Shela smirked at his cocoky comment. "He acts like Inuyasha with the comments Hu Kagome?" "Shela..."  
  
But she had disappeared and Koga was thrown into the water fall. Inuyasha laughed harder. "She's a Lightning fox idiot."  
  
Koga stood up drenched. "Your not Shela are you?" She cocked her head to the side cutely. "Yes why? Know me?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Hay dog face how did you get her as a body guard? You must owe her your life." She growled angrily. "I am NO body guard."  
  
He stepped back carefully. "Shela this is Koga. Koga as you know this is Shela she is a friend of Inuyasha and mine."  
  
Shela sheathed her swords wile growling. "Sorry Shela the mangy wolf is a little bird brained."  
  
Koga growled and went to charge at Inuyasha when Shela folded her arms between the fighting demons. She was facing my back, side glancing Koga.  
  
He stopped and stared. Inuyasha did some more laughing. "It looks like she doesn't like ya you mangy wolf." He growled. She growled along with him.  
  
Then her ears perked up and she turned to the top of the water fall. She smiled sedusively. I looked up to see what she was looking at.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of me. "Inuyasha remember that Sesshomaru and I are seeing each other so he won't attack you. Trust me." She gave us a smile.  
  
Then she flickered away reappearing next to Sesshomaru on the top of the water fall. She walked slightly in front of Sesshomaru and disappeared.  
  
Koga ran up and stood in front of me and Inuyasha. "Are they mating?" I slap my hand to my head. "How are we supposed to know?"  
  
He looked over to where Sesshomaru and Shela stood. Then some how he got past Inuyasha and grabbed my hands. "I will see you again."  
  
Then he ran off. I stood there blinking. Inuyasha growled. "Come on." He grabbed my hands in one of his, and we walked to the village.  
  
Shela POV  
  
We walked out of sensing distends when Sesshomaru lightly pushed me into a tree.  
  
His hands glided down my arms and grabbed my hands bring them to his chest. He brought his hands around my waists.  
  
I smiled up at him. "You didn't come." I pulled him closer. "I wanted to see if you would really come, besides I love to play with you."  
  
I smiled seductively at him. I kissed him hard. He kissed back and wrapped his arms titer around me. I separated us reluctantly and lifted my self up.  
  
I took a hold of his ear with my teeth. I pulled on it lightly. He growled. I released and pulled my self away angrily. "What is it?" He looked at me hard.  
  
I kissed him lightly then untangled my self from him and walked a little ways. /I am going to kill that wolf. /  
  
I quickly reached in to a bush and pulled out who Kagome called Koga. "You little Fucker what is your problem?" He smirked at me.  
  
"I wanted to see if it was true." He pulled him self from my grasp. "Hu well I hope your proud of your self cuz your going to be sorry."  
  
I slammed him into a tree with the wind from the force of my hand. (Lot to say.) He cried out after being slammed into the tree.  
  
"Bitch." "Yea, I know." I tried to punch him but he moved before I could. He landed right in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed him with his poison claw hand. Koga's shoulder started to melt away, blood fell cleanly to the ground as Koga screamed in agony.  
  
I smirked then turned to were we came.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are coming; they will take care of you. You are lucky this time but be afraid I might catch you again."  
  
Sesshomaru dropped him. He lay on the ground holding his shoulder in pain.  
  
I smirked at his pain then Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and dragged me away as I watched Kagome and Inuyasha come to see Koga.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Inuyasha and I ran after Koga when Inuyasha said he smelt his blood.  
  
We found Koga with his shoulder what looked like melted away and Shela smirking wile disappearing.  
  
I covered my mouth and put my head in Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hu must of pissed them off." Koga growled and laid his head back down.  
  
Inuyasha put me down and I walked over to Koga. "How bad is it? Can you sit up?" He looked at me. "I can try."  
  
I helped him up and leaned him agents a tree. I pulled the cloth that was not melted out and away from the wound.  
  
I gasp and just about passed out when I saw some of his bone also was melted away. Inuyasha came up and grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"I'll get it." I moved wile Koga complained about Inuyasha helping him instead of me. I am just glad Inuyasha could sense my disturbances.  
  
I collected my self wile I watched Inuyasha finish bandaging Koga's wound. "Koga what did you do to get her so mad?"  
  
He growled. "All I did was watch them to see if the mating thing was true." He growled some more.  
  
"Then she lost it and attacked me. Then Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulder melting it." I cringed. "Hu, Stupid mangy wolf."  
  
Koga growled then slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Shela's POV  
  
He led me to the castle. I started to laugh. "I very much doubt that he will do that again." He smirked.  
  
"With the way you were to him I doubt he would want to." Before we got to the castle I kissed him then led him in.  
  
"SHELA!" Rin came flying down the hall way towards me I released Sesshomaru's hand to catch her. She laughed.  
  
"Are you staying forever now?" "Asking the wrong person." She turned to Sesshomaru giving him a better puppy face then Inuyasha could ever do.  
  
"Please?" Sesshomaru nodded. "YESSS." Then she said she would me back in an hour. She flew back down the hall way in witch she came from.  
  
I giggled. Then I felt Sesshomaru come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He leaned his self agents a wall and leaned me agents him.  
  
I laid my hands on top of his wile he nipped and nibbled at my neck and shoulders. I gave out a little Hu in a moan.  
  
I grabbed his wrists and led him up to His room.  
  
(In your reviews tell me if you want a lemon. K review)


	12. chapter 12

I was awoken bye Sesshomaru rolling over top of me nipping at the side of my neck. "Has it been an hour since we came back?" "Almost."  
  
I sat up getting my cloths on Sesshomaru just lay there watching... "Rin will be coming in a few moments you should change."  
  
He smiled leaning back in the bed and I walked over and stood with my hands on my hips. "What if she sees you like this?"  
  
He gave out a little "Hu." And I turned to leave when he took one of my arms pulling me back into bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist kissing me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I dragged my arms from around his neck down his chest making him growl.  
  
Then I felt Rin running up the stairs from the far side of the building. I sat up quickly pushing him off me and came to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
Thou Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around my chest holding me there. He kissed down my neck whispering agents my skin about how soft it is.  
  
I shivered and forced my self away with all my will and hurried out the door almost running into Rin. She blinked then smiled.  
  
"I have something to show you Shela... Come on Shela I will show you what I can do."  
  
Behind me Sesshomaru came out finishing tying his kimono and looked to me and Rin. "Why did Sesshomaru-sama have his clothes off?"  
  
I blinked. "Uuu I will explain later to you Rin now I want to see what you can do now lets hurry." "YES!"  
  
She said jumping and running down the hall way. "HURRY HURRY HURRY!"  
  
I walked after her feeling Sesshomaru wrap his arm around my wait kissing my shoulder. "I will be in the gardens." He let go and walked off.  
  
I smiled and flinted after Rin.  
  
(Ok if you didn't know if I say Flinted or Sped and it's an action for Shela it means she is using her special demon speed. Ok ON WORD!!! )  
  
I walked down the stairs and came to a stop not seeing Rin. Then I smelt her and herd her yelling 'hurry' down the stairs.  
  
I walked down and entered a room full of flowers. I walked around looking for Rin. There where other demoness in the room and human women in the room.  
  
They all stopped to look at me. I just continue to enjoy all the different aromas filling the room.  
  
All the smells in the room were amazing and I didn't mind it at all. I stopped to see Rin run up to me. "Come see. Come see."  
  
She took my hand and dragged me off to the area of the room dedicated to the pots. She pointed to one pot in the corner full with an amazing Arrangement of flowers.  
  
"Rin. Did you do this?" "YES YES YES. I did this I did this. Shela you like." I smiled down at her. "Rin it's beautiful I love it.  
  
Were will you going to put it?" "In Sesshomaru-samas room! I can make you one Shela if you would like?" "Yes I would love that."  
  
She smiled and ran to a human woman and a demoness having one get the flowers she wanted and the other to get the pot ready.  
  
I laughed to my self and walked back out. I watched Jaken wobble down the hall way with out even noticing me.  
  
So I quietly snuck up behind him. Then flung his staff away so he couldn't hit me and picked him up from the back holding him to my chest.  
  
"RELESE ME OR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRAF OF MY MASTER SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!" I laughed. "Now I doubt that."  
  
He turned around in a flash. "SHELA!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" I smirked and started down the hall with him still in my arms.  
  
"LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" "Stop yelling your making a seen." "GOOD! DOSE IT BOTHER YOU?!?!"  
  
I shook my head and continued down the hall way. "Um miss?" I turned to see a young human girl. "I need to speak with Master Jaken for a moment."  
  
I smiled. "NOW BUT ME DOWN!!!" I growled. "Bothered bastard." I placed him on the ground and he ran to the girl.  
  
"I WILL TELL SESSHOMARU-SAMA ON YOU!!!" I rolled my eyes and turned around. "I was just teasing." Jaken smiled at me and followed the girl.  
  
I walked of toward the back to where the garden was. /I can tell this is where all the flowers down stairs are from. /  
  
I herd a noise to my right and walked in that direction. After a moment of walking and seeing all the beautiful flowers blowing carelessly in the wind.  
  
I saw Sesshomaru kneeling in the flowers. He looked so dignified and hansom sitting there. The wind blowing his hair and the flowers.  
  
I watched as the flower petals danced around him as if they where doing it just for him. I felt at ease watching this.  
  
I finally stopped rudely staring at him and I came to kneel next to him. "I didn't know the Great Sesshomaru-sama comes to the gardens?"  
  
He turned to me watching patiently. "Its easier to think when there isn't a disturbing smell in the air. And a better view."  
  
He said the last part wile kissing me. "Mm. It is beautiful." (O.0' she is kneeling on his left if you never figured that out.)  
  
I took hold of his hand and kissed it leaning on his shoulder. I looked strait forward. The field of flowers stretched to the edge of the woods where the trees started. Then I sensed something.  
  
I looked slightly to the right to see a demon peering at us throw the trees.  
  
He had a shield on to keep his sent from being sensed, but the energy being used was closed to what my sisters used to be.  
  
I quickly released his hand and leaped to where the demon was using my speed. I appeared behind him allowing my claws to dig slightly into the skin.  
  
The demon froze in surprise. By this time Sesshomaru was a few feet away standing and watching. "Hu. HAHAHAHA. They weren't kidding when they said I would most likely die on this operation..."  
  
he then looked to Sesshomaru with hatred in his eyes. "YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED SESSHOMARU!!!" then with out warning he shoved a shot that he was holding into his wrist.  
  
I quickly stepped away not knowing what the substance was. Then he fell to the ground choking up blood. He smiled to Sesshomaru blood dripping from his lips and down his chin.  
  
I came to stand in front of Sesshomaru glaring down at the demon. He gave me a wary look. "May the devil's children do there biding on you..."  
  
Then I put my hand out and he choked up more blood and died. I watched his sole get sucked into hell.  
  
"Come lets go in side I think Rin has a surprise for you." I said smiling up at him.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
After Koga felt better he went back to his clan and me and Inuyasha returned to the village.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha its just one day. Anyways I just want to see my family for a day."  
  
"Fe! What ever, but if you don't come back in the morning I'll drag you ass back my self..."  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" I ran up to him and hugged him then took the bag from him running over to the well.  
  
"I will be bake early in the morning I promise." I waved to him. He just shook his head and I leapt into the well."


	13. Sorry

I am well aware of the spelling errors in my older stories. I am actually quite depressed. I can't believe I loaded them up here. I'm so embarrassed! I have only just stepped back into writing. If anyone still waits and watches for the update to this story write a review and I will keep going.

Thanks

Lynn


End file.
